No ha pasado
by dark Rachel
Summary: No ha pasado. No se han besado y lamido cada centímetro de piel. No lo han hecho en su apartamento, contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y temblando de placer. No se han salvado sin saberlo. Y por supuesto, no se han dado las gracias. Bela/Dean.


**Disclaimer:** Bela y Dean pertenecen a Kripke y al resto de ese maravilloso équipo y no gano ningún dinero por esto.

**N/A: **Me enamoré de Bela y del Bela/Dean en _Bad day at Black Rock_, cuando están en el apartamento de ella con las pistolas y el ambiente está tan cargado de UST y las miradas son tan eye!sex que es difícilmente soportable. Y entonces un día Bela dijo _We should have angry sex_ y yo me hice shipper. Y este es el resultado: patada al fandom. Muchas gracias a **Lexa** por hacerme de beta.

**

* * *

No ha pasado  
**

No sabe cuándo empezaron las pesadillas. No sabe cuándo fue la primera vez que soñó con los jodidos perros del infierno arrastrándole hacia el sufrimiento eterno. Ni cuando empezó a sentir ese miedo atroz justo antes de irse a la cama, o a atragantarse cada vez que Sam menciona que aún hay que buscar alguna forma de salvarle. Por supuesto no tiene ni idea de en qué maldito momento empezó a rondar por su cabeza la idea de pedir ayuda.

A ella.

-¿Tienes un millón de dólares?

Dean levanta un poco más el arma y esboza una media sonrisa. Claro que sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Lo de entrar en la fortaleza Talbot sí, porque eso ya lo ha hecho antes. No es como si ella hubiese dejado de subestimarle por eso, así que no ha mejorado su seguridad. Pero, ¿convencerla de que le ayudase? Bueno, eso suena más bien a serie de ciencia ficción sin pies ni cabeza.

-Está todo en el maletero del Impala.

Bela hace una mueca y se mueve un poco hacia la derecha, apuntándole directamente al corazón. Abre un cajón con la mano izquierda, sin romper el contacto visual, y rebusca.

-¿Buscando la poción mágica?

Ella suelta una risotada y murmura algo sobre su originalidad para los insultos, para luego sacar la mano del cajón. Con un pequeño revólver como regalito. _Oh, oh._ Dean tiene exactamente dos segundos antes de refugiarse en la cocina, tras la pequeña barra de la que el gato (feo como pocos, si le preguntas) salta rápidamente. La primera bala impacta en el armario de detrás, demasiado alto. La segunda se lleva por el camino una pieza de fruta, _demasiado cerca_.

-¿Algo mejor que ofrecerme, _Dean_?

Masculla entre dientes mientras oye sus pasos. Esa mujer es una psicópata y sin duda él tiene un grave problema mental, porque _no_ debería estar ahí. Y cuando levanta la cabeza, es ella la que está _ahí_, justo delante de él. _Mierda._ Hay muchas cosas que Dean sabe hacer bien, y recibir un tiro por parte de una ladrona de poca monta (que realmente no es precisamente de poca monta, pero eso no lo dirá nunca en voz alta), no es una de ellas.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, Dean se ha lanzado sobre ella y ambos ruedan por el suelo. Las pistolas han desaparecido y Bela le empuja para quitárselo de encima, mientras él intenta retenerla contra el suelo, sujetándola de las muñecas.

-¿Disfrutando, tigre?

Se queda quieto un segundo, lo justo para ella le empuje y le aparte lo suficiente para ponerse en pie. Se observan unos instantes, evaluándose, y esta vez Dean sí puede adivinar su próxima acción, así que antes de que ella pueda moverse hacia la cocina (debajo del fregadero, allí está su revólver) la empuja y la acorrala contra la pared, inmovilizando sus muñecas con las manos y su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Cállate.

Se miran durante unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes van de sus labios a su pelo y luego de nuevo a los ojos (también verdes, coincidencia fruto de una retorcida broma del destino, sin duda). Y hay muchas cosas que Dean se calla. Se calla lo aterrado que está ante la idea de ir al infierno y se calla que, cuando era pequeño y John estaba de caza, a veces tenía pesadillas en las que alguna criatura se llevaba a Sam del motel en el que estuvieran.

¿Y ahora mismo? Bueno, ahora mismo lo que se calla es que si Bela no fuera una zorra de los pies a la cabeza, nunca habría esperado tanto para besarla.

-¿Qué…?

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que él caiga sobre sus labios. No sabe muy bien lo que hace, pero la besa. Con fuerza y algo de violencia, con la lengua abriéndose paso a trompicones y la misma habilidad que un crío de quince años que besa por primera vez a la jefa de animadoras. No suelta sus muñecas, no la deja respirar, sólo besa, con mucha saliva y mordiéndole los labios y lamiendo y sin pensar ni un solo segundo en lo loco que tiene que estar para hacer eso.

Claro que tampoco le da tiempo a racionalizar el hecho de que, de pronto, ella le devuelve el beso. Algo más suave, más lento y lánguido, pero sin perder ni un ápice de rabia. Bela abre los labios y profundiza el beso. La siente acercarse un poco más a él, su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos cogiéndole por el cuello de la chaqueta.

Y ése es el último momento en el que Dean podría reaccionar y echarse atrás, pero cuando las manos de Bela le quitan la chaqueta y la tiran al suelo, y se cuelan bajo su camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba y quitándosela bruscamente para lanzarla lo más lejos posible, ya no está seguro de saber siquiera qué es eso de pensar. Las siente frías, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que pueden acaparar, y aún así le arden contra la piel. Pasa los dedos por su cabello, hundiéndola en su melena y evitando que se escape, y siente un estremecimiento cuando nota la mano en sus pantalones, bajando la cremallera lentamente.

Se separa, con la respiración agitada a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Otro buen momento para arrepentirse, salvo por el hecho de que sus manos ya están soltando los botones de la camisa de Bela, deslizándola por sus hombros para dejarla caer al suelo y jugando con el cierre de su sujetador. La ve morderse el labio con algo de picardía y la besa otra vez, con menos rabia, con algo más de pasión y disfrutando con su lengua de cada rincón de su boca.

Sabe que debería odiarse por esto, pero mismo sólo alcanza a empujarla otra vez contra la pared y colar las manos bajo su falda. Acaricia sus muslos y juega con el borde de sus bragas de encaje. Ella se estremece bajo su contacto y le brillan los ojos. Se aleja de sus labios mientras le sube la falda, y le besa en el cuello. La recorre, desde los labios hasta la clavícula, de vuelta a los labios, le muerde la barbilla y recorre con su lengua el camino hacia su escote. Bela jadea cada vez que se acerca y lo hace de nuevo cuando sus manos se cuelan bajo sus bragas, deslizándolas levemente hacia abajo.

Bela (que tiembla y se estremece y que aún así parece tener más control sobre sí misma que él) es la que ahora le besa. En el cuello, en la línea de la mandíbula, en los labios y de nuevo en la piel sensible del cuello, y es la que cuela la mano en su ropa interior y se deshace de ella y de los pantalones, y enlaza las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y respira fuertemente cuando la penetra por primera vez, espalda contra la pared, ojos cerrados y puños apretados cuando le rodea con los brazos. Él la mira con los ojos vidriosos, entrando una y otra vez, sin demasiada delicadeza, sólo ardiendo por dentro y por fuera, y murmurando su nombre entre dientes.

Ella abre los ojos y los clava en los suyos, acaricia su espalda con sus manos y vuelve a besarle, le provoca mordiéndole los labios y clavando las uñas, y él responde apretándola más contra sí y penetrándola más fuerte, más profundo, con más rabia, respondiendo al beso con las manos en su cintura y la mente en blanco, pensando sólo _Bela, Bela, Bela_ y nada más. Y cuando Bela gime, y araña, y echa el cuello hacia atrás, con la espalda arqueada, él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Descarga en ella toda la rabia y todo el miedo, todo lo que ha acumulado durante meses. Ella apoya su frente contra la suya, ambos respirando agitadamente, ardiendo y temblando a partes iguales.

Y ninguno lo dice en voz alta mientras se visten de nuevo y se lamentan mentalmente de lo ocurrido, pero lo necesitaban. Dean coge su arma, se la guarda en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se aleja, con el aroma del perfume de Bela aún en la piel y el tacto de sus manos (y de sus labios, y de su lengua) aún grabado a fuego en la piel. Ninguno abre la boca, ninguno dice _gracias_ aunque ambos saben que lo necesitaban.

-Esto no ha pasado.

Son las últimas palabras de Bela antes de que abra la puerta del apartamento. Él asiente. No ha pasado. Y tampoco pasa dos semanas después, en el asiento trasero del Impala con _Dust in the wind_ de fondo. Ni luego de dos meses, en el mismo motel en el que se hospedan él y su hermano, sólo unas pocas habitaciones más allá de donde Sam le está esperando para contrastar información, con las cortinas cerradas y la cama quedándose pequeña.

Nunca ha ocurrido y todos los besos y el sexo y los susurros en el oído, el odio volcado entre gemidos y secretos, jamás han sido importantes. No les han salvado un poco cada vez, no les han dado valor para seguir adelante y para intentar salvarse mientras el Infierno estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Sus encuentros nunca les han ayudado a remendar un poco las heridas, y por eso nunca se han dado las gracias.

No ha pasado nada de eso, porque Bela y Dean se odian y ellos nunca, _nunca_ podrían hacer tal cosa.

* * *

Ya sabes que me encantaría saber tu opinión. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que soy nueva en el fandom :)


End file.
